


A Different Kind of Studying

by Aeiouna



Category: Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set before the start of canon, assumingly 1995 (going off the facts that Japanese high school is 10-12, and Haruka's accident happened right after graduation, in 1998)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the start of canon, assumingly 1995 (going off the facts that Japanese high school is 10-12, and Haruka's accident happened right after graduation, in 1998)

Mitsuki lifted her head out of the water. A smile came across her lips as she saw Haruka standing there. "You okay?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to go home with me and study the high school entrance exam?"

Mitsuki wrung the water out of her long blue hair. "Yeah, of course. Let me get changed."

Haruka nodded and waited, her fingers trembling over the handle of her bookbag.

Once Mitsuki was finished she walked with Haruka to her house. "Something on your mind?"

"Just the entrance exam," Haruka lied.

Mitsuki shrugged it off and kept walking. She knew Haruka better than anyone it seemed, and the way she was avoiding her questions unnerved her. "Well lets go in."

Haruka nodded and let Mitsuki in first, as that was proper etiquette. "My study books are on the table."

"Haruka that's not why you invited me over and we both know it." Mitsuki crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me."

"Well we're going to high school soon," Haruka shifted her weight, "And I'd like to know how to kiss boys. I was wondering if you'd..."

"What else are friends for?" Mitsuki smiled, "Come close and close your eyes."

Haruka did just that, anticipating what was next.

"To kiss a boy, you just need to lean in," Mitsuki did just that while explaining it, "Purse your lips," she did just that, "And place your lips on his," and she did just that, placing her lips on Haruka's, noting how sweet they tasted. Like strawberries. She quickly pulled away. "Well, uh... that's how you'd do it... umm... you think you'll remember that?"

"I'll never forget it," Haruka smiled.


End file.
